An elastic laminate is known having a film on both its faces by monolayer or multilayer nonwoven overlays. The elastic laminate is provided in particular for parts of hygiene articles subject to high stresses, such as elastic closing strips on disposable diapers, for example.
Styrene block copolymers are characterized by good elastic properties and are therefore suitable for producing elastic laminates that are subject to high stresses.
Because of the very high elasticity, styrene block copolymers are very sticky and can therefore be processed as monofilaments only with great effort. In addition to an elongation that is difficult to control during processing of such a film, it cannot easily be rolled up into a roll because then there is an increased risk of sticking together.
DE 298 25 018 (U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,159,584 and 6,531,207) describes a stretchable elastic strip having a coextruded elastic film. The elastic film comprises an elastic layer as well as at least one additional inelastic layer. In the case of the stretchable elastic strip, the coextruded film is covered by a nonwoven overlay on at least one face, producing stretchable and unstretchable regions in specific zones. It is possible to provide here for the nonwoven overlay to be connected to the coextruded film in fastening regions that are spaced apart from one another in the stretchable regions, thereby forming raised arched regions between the fastening regions. Due to the alternation between defined fastening regions and arched regions, this forms a definitely perceptible and recognizable wave shape that impairs the feel and the textile character of the material.